Prisoner
by LunaticMao
Summary: It was a very big mistake, Liu Bei thought. He should have played it like what Cao Cao had desired, as he had given him what he had plead for. He should have just listened to what this madman wanted. He should not have tried to cross the line, whatever the cost. "When you are in Wei, you will play by my rules." [PWP] [Heavy yaoi] [CaoCao/LiuBei]


**Fandom:** Dynasty Warriors  
 **Title:** Prisoner  
 **Genre:** Romance/Drama  
 **Pairing:** Cao Cao/Liu Bei  
 **Warnings:** PWP (sort of), Yaoi, Mature contents  
 **Summary:** It was a very big mistake, Liu Bei thought. He should have played it like what Cao Cao had desired, as he had given him what he had plead for. He should have just listened to what this madman wanted. He should not have tried to cross the line, whatever the cost. "When you are in Wei, you will play by my rules." [PWP] [Heavy yaoi] [CaoCao/LiuBei]

 **Notes:** This is for my own personal satisfaction and overly active imagination. Be gentle, it's my first time. Lol.

Dynasty Warriors © Tecmo Koei

* * *

 **PRISONER**

Liu Bei felt like the world was shaking beneath him as his body rocked. Hands gripped tightly around the lavender sheets, he moaned and gasped as sweat dripped down his chin. Pain or pleasure, he was certain no more.

A scream echoed across the empty room as Cao Cao mashed his lower area to the other man. The Hero of Chaos, as legends would say, pushed back and forth like he heard nothing. With face straight as walls, he ignored the concerned calls that came from outside the closed doors.

He even heard Xiahou Dun call him twice to make sure he was alright with all the noise.

Liu Bei cursed as he cringed in pain. If only he had followed Zhuge Liang's plan, or at least listened to Guan Yu's advice, he would not have been in this humiliating position. He would not have his dignity ripped off of him as he let Cao Cao's army storm into his teritory, letting him take control his people, his friends and family.

He had begged Cao Cao to let them go, to at least release his men without harming them. Cao Cao had agreed, but he had one condition. Liu Bei had to stay as a prisoner.

The Emperor of Shu made a soft pleading noise as he tried to look into the piercing gaze of the Wei warlord. "Please, Cao Cao... It's enough... ngg-ahhh..."

Cao Cao quickened his movements as if he had not heard a single word, earning him another of those wonderful gasps from the other warlord.

"Please, M-Mengde... Nghh... Stop..."

Liu Bei felt him slow down a little as Cao Cao leaned down to pull the other man's disheveled hair and devilishly whispered to his ear, "Oh, I thought you are enjoying this, Xuande?"

"I-I..."

"When you are in Wei, you will play by my rules."

A push to his lower area and Liu Bei let out another scream.

It was a very big mistake, Liu Bei thought. He should have played it like what Cao Cao had desired, as he had given him what he had plead for. He should have just listened to what this madman wanted. He should not have tried to cross the line, whatever the cost. He had failed to protect his people, and this is what he had to pay with. And yet he tried to run away. He deserved this humiliation.

Liu Bei gripped the sheets harder as he tried to catch his breath. He should have escaped; return to Shu and rearrange his plans to ward off Cao Cao's army. He needed to apologize to Zhuge Liang and Guan Yu for failing them. He should have just fought back when Cao Cao tried to rape him out of his pride.

But he didn't... Why?

Liu Bei's thoughts ran wild as he felt Cao Cao's hand curl around his erection. He moved his left hand to cover his mouth to restrain another moan to slip out from his lips. Cao Cao pulled it away as he kissed Liu Bei's lower back.

Liu Bei could feel the smirk in Cao Cao's face. "Xuande, let me hear your voice."

The Shu Emperor could not hold it any longer as Cao Cao started to move his hand up and down his hardness. The burning sensation had blinded his mind, he was unconsciously letting Cao Cao take control over him. He knew he shouldn't feel this way. It was wrong, it was immoral, but he could not resist. He could not stop the feeling of pleasure being touched by the Wei Emperor.

As if the humiliation was not enough, Cao Cao started playing with the tip of his erection, delicately rubbing it like porcelain. His fingers were chipped and rough, battle bruised, and it felt ungodly to Liu Bei.

Liu Bei thought he could no longer hold it when Cao Cao roughly pulled him and turned him over so he was facing him, though still locked beneath his icy gaze. He spread Liu Bei's legs wider as he pushed deeper into him.

Just when Liu Bei tried to scream he felt Cao Cao pulling the side of his face and mashing his lips to lock him in a fiery kiss. Liu Bei could only moan in pleasure as Cao Cao aggressively roamed his insides with his tongue. He pulled back a little, only to suck Liu Bei's lower lip until it was sure to leave a burning mark the next day.

It didn't end there as Cao Cao trailed Liu Bei's chin down to his neck, where he left marks that would raise many questions when seen, and lower to his hardened nipples. He gave each of them a lusty lick before sucking the life out of them. After having enough of Liu Bei's desperate pleas, he stopped and returned to kiss his lips.

Liu Bei pushed him away and looked to the other side, face burning with shades of crimson. "Stop this, Cao Cao. This is wrong. I... what if... what if the others find out?"

"I do not see the problem."

Liu Bei had to hold back a moan when Cao Cao resumed playing with his erection. "Please... I understand the situation. Forgive me. This humiliation is punishment enough... Nghh... A-Ahh! M-Mengde!"

"You speak too much."

"Nnnhh..."

"We have already gone so far," the Wei Emperor said. "Do you really wish to stop?"

"I..."

A smirk crept back to Cao Cao's moonlit face. He inched closer to Liu Bei and licked his cheek. "Stop denying. I can see you are enjoying this as much."

"I certainly do not!"

"Please," Cao Cao said and chuckled. "You are cute, Liu Bei."

A blush crept to Liu Bei's face as he tried to escape Cao Cao's searching gaze. The man laughed in satisfaction and jammed his hardness back into the other man, rocking the whole bed with them.

Cao Cao pinned both of Liu Bei's hands on his sides and positioned himself on top of his prisoner, forcing the latter to look at him straight in the eyes.

"If you didn't, you would have fought back."

Liu Bei looked away to hide his vibrant blush, earning a satisfied grin from the other. As he flipped Liu Bei around for the second time, Cao Cao returned to teasing him by playing with his hardness while his other hand crept up to Liu Bei's mouth, letting him suck his fingers.

"Admit it, Xuande. You want this."

"Nnngh..."

"You are desperate for me to finish this, don't you?"

"A-Ahh... Please... Mengde..."

"Well, not yet."

Cao Cao pulled his soaked fingers away from Liu Bei's mouth before he pushed them into his aching hole, making him moan and scream.

"Mmm-ahh!"

His screams were like fuel for Cao Cao to tease him even further. With a gentle lick, he kissed Liu Bei's back and up to his neck. "Look how desperate you are. What would your comrades think if they see you like this?"

"You can tell... no one... ngh..."

"Beg."

"Please, Cao Cao," Liu Bei panted, his fingers curled around the disheveled bedsheet. "Ahnn... Please... let me c-come..."

"So soon, Xuande?" Cao Cao smirked in entertainment. "I thought you did not like this."

"Cao Cao!"

"Adorable," the Wei warlord said with a smirk. He then stopped moving and pulled his fingers out of Liu Bei's warm hole. "We've just started, Liu Bei."

Before Liu Bei could say anything, Cao Cao pulled him up and pushed him off the bed. Unable to feel his lower body, Liu Bei failed to regain his balance and fell flat on the cold wooden floor. Cao Cao chuckled and dragged him across the room, out to the balcony where the night breeze left an icy tingle on their bare skin.

Liu Bei looked at Cao Cao with a horrified gaze. "Y-You are not serious..."

"Why?" Cao Cao playfully asked. "Do you not like seeing the moon?"

"No... I-I mean..."

"You are scared?" Cao Cao kneeled to match their height. He patted Liu Bei's head like a puppy. "You have been a bad prisoner. No punishment is tangerine sweet."

"People might see us!"

"No one will notice," he said with a smirk, putting two fingers on Liu Bei's lips. "As long as you stay quiet, that is."

The dim moonlight was enough to make the blush on Liu Bei's face visible.

With a swift move of his hand behind the younger man's head, he pulled him closer as he planted a kiss on his lips. Liu Bei moaned. It felt somewhat different, like a sweet and lingering, loving kiss; dare he say.

Cao Cao pushed him down so that Liu Bei was lying on the floor beneath him. The cold night air no longer felt cold as they shared their warmth. The seemingly innocent kiss soon turned into a passionate dive as Cao Cao's tongue traveled into his mouth and explored every inch of him. Instinctively, Liu Bei snaked his arms around Cao Cao's neck to keep him close.

After he hesitatedly pulled back, Cao Cao looked at him with a solemn yet playful expression. "Surrender yourself to me, Liu Bei, and I'll make it as painless as possible."

Liu Bei was too embarassed to look at him in the eyes and averted his gaze. Cao Cao chuckled and pressed his palm to his cheek, returning his eyes to his. For once his smile felt genuine. "If only we had met in a different situation, I might be head over heels for you, Xuande."

It didn't help a single bit as the words that slipped the older warlord's lips made his crimson tinge even brighter. "Pa... Pardon?"

Cao Cao only chuckled in amusement as the cold breeze caressed their skin.

The calm only stayed for a short while as Cao Cao pushed his member ramming back into Liu Bei. Liu Bei spontaneously put his hands over his mouth to hold any escaping noise.

Cao Cao smirked devilishly and grabbed Liu Bei's throbbing member. He rubbed the tip and played with it until it looked flushed. Liu Bei was trying so hard not to make any sound, making him look miserable.

His smirk doubled as he leaned down to suck Liu Bei's erection. Liu Bei failed to keep his facade and let a moan loose. He panted as Cao Cao licked him inside and out. With a satisfied smile, Cao Cao looked up at Liu Bei and said, "If you keep it like that, the guards will come running."

"Nnghh... Aahh! C-Cao Cao..."

Cao Cao stood up straight and pushed Liu Bei to the railings. Liu Bei grunted as his skin met the cold wooden material.

"Now scream, Liu Bei, if you dare."

The Shu Emperor made a noise, but he still tried his best to not lose. As humiliating, embarrassing, and disgraceful as it was, he still could not bear to give up to Cao Cao. He had to save what little pride he had left.

"Cao Cao..."

"Yes, Liu Bei?"

"What is your point... in doing this to me?" Liu Bei asked in between gasps.

Cao Cao only chuckled, not stopping his movements. "Nothing specific."

"There must be... a reason. A-Ahh!" he shouted as Cao Cao pushed a little harder. "Do you not feel any embarrassment?"

"Embarrassment, or any kind of expression, is only a matter of our point of view."

"I do not understand... mm-ahh... Why? You do not love me, Mengde."

"Your innocence, Xuande," Cao Cao whispered in amusement, "is sometimes misleading."

"How am I supposed to face you after this?" Liu Bei asked, his voice quivered.

The question was left unanswered as Cao Cao kept banging his lower parts to him. Liu Bei moaned as he felt the burning tension in his erection return. Cao Cao sure knew how to make him stay awake all night.

"M-Mengde! Anhh... Ahh! Please..."

Cao Cao pushed Liu Bei further until he was half hanging along the railings. He gripped both of Liu Bei's arms. "Beg. Beg like your life depended on it."

"Cao Cao, please! Nngghhh... Aahhhh! Let me come!"

"As much as I hate to end it so soon, you have been punished enough." Cao Cao smirked, and with a rough push, he spilled his seed into Liu Bei. Liu Bei, who could not hold it any longer either, came on Cao Cao's grip around his tensed member.

They were both panting and gasping for air as they fell to the floor. Cao Cao leaned on the railings and glanced at Liu Bei with a glint of amusement.

Liu Bei was trying hard to catch his breath. His whole body was aching and he felt like he could not even stand straight for the next few days. His breath softened as he fell asleep in a curl.

Cao Cao chuckled as Liu Bei's question rang in his head. To be honest, he did not know the answer himself. How did he want it to be? Truthfully, it didn't matter. As long as he still meant something in his eyes, it was enough.

He looked at the sleeping man and sighed.

"If only you knew, Xuande."

* * *

 **Notes:** Cao Cao x Liu Bei is my secret OTP, one above all. Sad that this pairing's fandom has so little to offer to rabid fangirls like me. Anyway, this is my first time ever writing anything extremely smutty, can you tell? XD  
I hope I did okay lol

(Never meant for it to go like that, but I had so much fun writing this I might do moar)


End file.
